Skytown Skate Park
Skytown Skate Park is located up in the clouds above Presto's Edge. It is a place where a player can do all types of special skateboard tricks with their skateboard. How to get there and leave there It is only accessible from the Giant cannon in Presto's Edge. In order to travel to Skytown Skate Park, the cannon must first be charged using the Zap power. When the cannon is charged, it will glow with a yellow outline. Once a player walks into the cannon when it is fully charged, they will fly up into the air and into Skytown Skate Park. If you don't charge it, you will fly back down when you enter the Giant cannon. Leaving is easy, to do this, a player simply steps off the edge and falls safely back to Presto's Edge or of course by using your map. Olivia Kickflip Olivia Kickflip is a skateboarding kangaroo and you see her as soon as you land. Next to her you can find her skateboard machine where you can play Bounce and win Golden Skate Wheels wich you can trade with her for coins. She is also stars in some missions you can play with the games in your backpack (see articles Blocks, Bounce, Combo Drop and Flight for the missions). Skateboard Tricks While in Skytown Skate Park, a player can collect up to 10 powerups. They can use these to perform better and higher skateboard tricks. Once all 10 powerups are collected, a player will earn a powerup emote in their backpack. Any tricks performed after the 10 powerups becomes also available in their backpack. These can be used to drop Skateboard Tricks anywhere in Dizzywood. Cloud Sprite The friendly Cloud Sprite is located just before the bridge, he will give you 60 coins in exchange for Blue Elixir (10 bottles per time, several times a day). He is also stars in some missions you can play with the games in your backpack (see articles Blocks, Bounce, Combo Drop and Flight for the missions). Firefly Sprite The Firefly Sprite is located in a lantern in just before the house of Amelia Vermillion and he can fix the broken Mining Helmet. Hair Skills (only for Sliver Explorers) You can get Hair Styling Skill and Hair Coloring Skill up in Skytown Skate Park. The hair styling and coloring skills are taught by Amelia Vermillion who lives in one of the houses in the back of the area. She can be contacted by ringing the red doorbell on her house. She will teach you the hair skills if you play a game of Flight and win. The cost to learn the skills is 3000 coins each! Skate Shop There is now a skate shop in Skytown Skate Park owned by Olivia Kickflip, that sells Skateboard clothes. It is the first building after you cross the bridge. Daily Events Several of the Daily Events on Dizzywood involve Skytown Skate Park. In one event, one of the pieces of mouldy cheese was hidden here. Professor Pimpleton Plumpox The entrance to the lair of Professor Pimpleton Plumpox is located in the Keep out sign on the far left side of Skytown Skate Park. He is the boss in some missions you can play with the games in your backpack (see articles Blocks, Bounce, Combo Drop and Flight for the missions). NOTE: Keep in mind that you have to have the right requirements to enter his lair (see article Keep out signs for what they are). Category:Places